SSB4 Ideas
This page contains ideas about the next Super Smash Bros. game, Super Smash Bros. 4 (or Super Smash Bros. Universe) which will be released for the Wii U and the 3DS. If you have any ideas, please post. Details *Yoshi will have all of his colors from Yoshi's Island DS. *Wario will be in his traditional outfit. Characters Starting *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Yoshi *Kirby *Ness *Fox *Pikachu *Bowser *Peach *Toad *Banjo and Kazooie *Zelda/Shiek *Ice Climbers *Wario *Meta Knight *Pit *Bowser Jr. *Larry Koopa/Morton Koopa/Wendy Koopa/Iggy Koopa/Roy Koopa/Lemmy Koopa/Ludwig Koopa *Krystal *Olimar *Diddy Kong *Lucas *Pokemon Trainer (male) with Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard *Pokemon Trainer (female) with Cyndaquil/Bayleef/Feraligatr *Funky Kong *King Dedede *Magnus *Ike *Snake *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Team Chaotix (Vector, Espio, and Charmy) *Sora *Mega Man *Pac-Man *Cloud *Lloyd *villoij *Animal Crosser *Bomberman *Mii Unlockable *'Luigi - '''Beat Classic Mode with Mario. *'Daisy''' - Beat Classic Mode with Peach. *'Birdo' *'Captain Falcon - '''Beat Classic Mode on Normal difficulty or higher within 10 minutes or less. *'Jigglypuff - Beat Classic Mode with any character. *'Marth - '''Beat Classic Mode without using continues. *'Mr. Game & Watch - 'Beat Target Test with at least 55 different characters. *'Falco - 'Beat 100-Man Brawl. *'Ganondorf - 'Beat Classic Mode with either Link or Zelda on Hard difficulty or higher. *'Pichu - 'Beat Classic Mode with Pikachu. *'Mewtwo - 'Beat Classic Mode with at least 10 different characters on Intense difficulty. *'Lucario - 'Beat all difficulty levels of Target Test. *'R.O.B. - 'Beat Classic Mode with 35 different characters. *'Roy - 'Beat Classic Mode with Marth. *'Mach Rider - 'Beat Classic Mode with Ice Climbers, Mr. Game & Watch, and R.O.B.. *'Amaterasu - 'Beat Classic Mode with 40 different characters. *'Shadow - 'Beat Classic Mode with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. *'Rouge *'Louie '- Beast Classic with Olimar *'Gray Fox - '''Beat Classic Mode with Snake on Normal difficulty or higher. *'Silver - Beat Adventure Mode with Sonic and Shadow. *'Raiden - '''Beat Adventure Mode with Snake and Gray Fox. *'Micaiah - 'Beat Adventure Mode with Marth, Roy, Ike, and Krom. *'Raichu - 'Beat Adventure Mode with Pikachu and Pichu. *'Deoxys - 'Beat Adventure Mode with Mewtwo. *'Zoroark - 'Beat Adventure Mode with Lucario. *'Kratos - 'Beat Classic and Adventure Mode with Lloyd on Normal difficulty or higher. *'Waluigi - Beat Classic Mode with Wario. *'Vaati - '''Beat Classic Mode with any character on Hard difficulty or higher. *'Ghirahim - Beat Classic and Adventure Mode with Ganondorf and Vaati on Hard difficulty or higher. *'Ken - '''Beat Classic Mode with Ryu on Normal difficulty or higher. *'M. Bison - 'Beat Adventure Mode with Ryu and Ken on Normal difficulty or higher. *'Wolf - 'Beat Adventure Mode with Fox, Falco, and Krystal. *'Sephiroth - 'Beat Classic and Adventure Mode with Cloud on Intense difficulty. *'Riku - 'Beat Classic and Adventure Mode with Sora on Normal difficulty or higher. *'Nathan Drake - 'Beat Classic Mode with 60 different characters. *'Cole MacGrath - 'Beat Adventure Mode with 60 different characters. *'Ezio Auditore - 'Use a total of 100 final smashes altogether. *'Evil Cole MacGrath - 'Beat Classic and Adventure Mode with Cole MacGrath on Intense difficulty. *'Shulk - 'Beat 40 Event Matches. *'Itachi - 'Use Sasukes Final Smash at least 30 times. *'Sage Naruto - 'Beat Classic and Adventure Mode with Naruto on Intense difficulty. *'Taka Sasuke - 'Beat Classic and Adventure Mode with Sasuke on Intense difficulty. *'Anbu Itachi - 'Beat Classic Mode and Adventure Mode with Itachi on Intense difficulty. *'Wreck-It-Ralph - 'Beat Classic and Adventure Mode with every character. *'Sargeant Calhoun Stages Main Stages *Observatory (from Super Mario Galaxy) *Donkey Kong Country *split splat (based on the 1943 console help villoji) *Spiral Mountain (from Banjo-Kazooie) *Hyrule Kingdom *Pokemon Stadium 3 *F-Zero Speedway *Soleanna City *Battlefield *Final Destination *Pikmin Planet *Smashville Brawl Stages Melee Stages *Hyrule Temple *Fourside Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Brothers